


Whoops!

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Fics from my RP [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Making Out, drunk texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Dex gets drunk and texts Nursey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr!

Dex has never been a huge drinker. It makes him giggly, and straight boys aren't "giggly".

Well, not that Dex would know. Who is he kidding? He's gay as fuck.

But anyways, alcohol. Maybe Dex doesn't drink it very often, but if there was ever a reason to, it's now.

His apartment-mates left some wine coolers in their fridge, he was trying to get his mind off a certain green-eyed, sexy-as-fuck defenseman. The solution? Get blitzed.

Well, at first it had seemed like a good idea. Now, Dex is starting to rethink that, staring in horror at his phone.

9:25 PM  
You: Hey remembr kissin? I wanna do that agianYou: U kiss sooooooooiipoo good did u go 2 school 4 tht??”

9:32 PM  
Nursey Nurse: r u drunk?  
You: drunk on love bby

Fuck. Fucking fuck.

Dex groans and tosses his phone onto his bed. He feels stupid and dumb and idiotic and all that awful shit. He lays there for ten whole minutes, feeling like a dumbass, until he hears a knock on his door.

Dex slugs over to the door and opens it, expecting a certain someone to start yelling at him.

Nursey doesn't yell at him, which is great. No, instead, Nursey lunges at Dex and starts to kiss him like it's what he was made to do, which is better then great. It's sw'awsome.

Nursey pulls back from the kiss, smiling with his entire body. Dex quickly shuts the door and then wraps his arms around Nursey's shoulders.

"Hi," Nursey whispers.

"Hi," Dex whispers back.

"I know you're smashed right now, but did you mean it? Those things you texted me?" Nursey asks, tucking a stray lock of fire-hair behind Dex's ear.

Dex nods and bites his lip shyly. "Yeah. Except for the kissing school part. I know there's probably no school that teaches kissing. At least in America. I mean, maybe in Japan, they've got a whole bunch of weird stuff. But even then, how would they teach you? You couldn't make out with the teach-"

"Dex."

"Sorry."

Nursey lies back on Dex's bed, beckoning the redhead to lie next to him. "Come here. I wanna kiss you some more."

Dex's giggles (Fuck! This is why he doesn't drink! Goddamn giggling!), "Okay!" He flops down next to Nursey and pulls him back into a kiss.

And so Dex has to thank wine coolers for a new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ twinkpoindexter


End file.
